


Small Escape

by SunkenEyes



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: #protectmappy2k17, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, I made this because of MU, M/M, Mappy-centric, Tsundere Mappy, also my filipino is shallow, just couz I dunno how they started yet, let's just say they're established for now, not from the 2 of them tho, not sure how to tag?, please forgive me yue. I'm sorry, they adore him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunkenEyes/pseuds/SunkenEyes
Summary: I'm a little too stunned about the Mapua UNIVERSITY thing so I decided to post about it.





	Small Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don, Salle and Neo are owned by Buhay Kolehiyo or Sexy Sexy University. They are their boys.
> 
> I am so torn. I dunno if I should call them boyfriends because I'm a little to red when I even try to attempt to call them boyfriends. I mean, I kind of think of Mappy as someone who has a hard time calling someone even boyfriend/girlfriend in their head so if he does he'll be too embarrassed to even walk. So please think they're boyfriends but Mappy still has a hard time thinking of so. ok? or maybe he's a little too loose with the term so no such word would come out of me as I write this. ok? kill me for being too embarrassed.
> 
> Also it's only Salle who calls him Mappy so he's still Don ok? But I really love his name as Mappy. I absofuckin love it. And it's kind of canon Neo still calls him Don despite having an egg child.
> 
> HC that Mappy is very sensitive to change and a bit scared of it.

Even if his schedule doesn't permit it, he allows himself to be dragged along by 2 mischievous looking guys. Even without him saying anything, he knows the 2 knows that he needs this and knows he's just pretending to be dragged along. Hearing the news made him a little too disoriented and he knows he needs a break.

He'll never admit it aloud, but he enjoys being dragged along by them. Not just this once but almost every time. They almost always go on impromptu outings Salle stages just because he can get away with it and Neo pretends not to know but most probably it's his connections that even make these outings even possible. They must have gone to countless outings by now but this might be the first time he goes where his whines are a little too weak that he just stops because he knows the other 2 knows he really really needs this. His peers outside of the gang have been a little too outrageous. It's 5th week already, a bit busy but not too loaded yet, so might as well go and get away from all of the drama.

"C'mon, have you packed your OT's yet? I know you'll practice them on the way but I told you to bring them along with clothes." Neo checking in on him through the hall. "The car is packed and ready now, ikaw na lang hinihintay."

"Yeah I did and you of all people know I have clothes. Ikaw kaya gumawa ng 'emergency gala pack' ko." he says along with 2 finger gestures because he knows Neo dubbed the called pack as such. "I'll just bring along my file case."

"Good. Let's go." Neo went in and grabbed his 'emergency gala pack' and pulled him along. His file case almost slipping from his hands as Neo tugged him but Neo knows the possibility of this happening, so even without looking, Neo claims the file case from his hand and just drags the other man outside to the waiting car outside.

"Hey guys, san tayo pupunta at kailangan nyo pa ako pag dalhin ng damit? I mean we're not gonna stay overnight somewhere far right?" he asked a little nervously as he got at the back seat of the car. As much as he is trained to drive, these 2 never let him drive whenever they ask him to go on an outing with them. They always say they want him to get extra sleep whenever he can especially when he's with them and they would fight with him if he even so much as suggest as being near the steering wheel. He knows he's being spoiled by them and somehow he just lets them by now. Besides It's the 2 of them who always invite him and he kinda needs to keep up the act of being forced to join them.

Salle started driving to circle along Intramuros because it's mostly one way. "Nope, not overnight. We know you have an exam in a few days for 3 subjects. Kaya nga we let you bring OT's pero we're not letting you bring your laptop this time. It's only 5th week so we know you don't have projects yet. And if you do, you mostly do them by 9th week." Salle says matter of factly like it's the most natural thing to say another person's study schedule.

"We won't tell you were we're going so you can just focus on your OT's this time. Besides Don, I know you even feel a little distracted kasi it's 4th term so just focus on that." Neo says nonchalantly as well next to Salle.

"Guys? You guys are freaking me out a bit. What's happening?" Don eyes the 2 suspiciously. "Are we really going to gala? or are you guys here to make fun of me?"

"Nothing is. We just know you need a break but you won't do it kasi you're stubborn like that, so we'll do it with you." Salle said

"We know even if you need it you wont initiate for yourself or ask anyone else to come with you" Neo continued

"Are you guys copying frozen or something? finishing each other's sentences? It's kinda freaky, stop it" He says a bit snappy. He looks out the window but he knows the other 2 are sharing a look to not give any further comments about him. He knows he's an open book to the 2 by now but sometimes it scares him how easy the 2 know how he feels. He knows about his own attitude and how he's a bit mean to everyone, even them, but he can't stop himself sometimes from snapping at times like this where he feels like the walls he built around himself have been penetrated by these 2 good looking guys. He knows he shouldn't but he can't help the automatic feeling of wanting to close off. He feels even worse knowing they understand him yet don't prod him to do anything about it. He knows how fucking lucky he is to have these 2 and yet here he is fucking things up.

"I'm sorry" is all he says and the 2 breathe a sigh of relief and smile at him.

"Don't worry. I brought extra papers incase you want to keep repeating those exercises." Neo says and Don feels really lucky he has them. He takes that as a sign to start opening his file case. He stacks different sets of OT's by year and starts quizzing himself one OT after another. He knows vaguely that they are headed south judging by the view earlier of Manila Bay so he doesn't bother asking anymore. He takes comfort at the sound of the 2 people squabbling at the front seat and the sound of the stereo only lightly thumping so as not to disturb him. He smiles as he immerses himself in answering OT's

* * *

It's all over Facebook. Neo and Salle were a little disappointed to hear the news over Facebook rather than him but they don't take it to heart and let the other man be as they are already guessing as to why the 4 eyed man would decide not to even talk about the matter.

Their guess was correct and it's making them a little freaked out at how easy Don said ok. They both know that most of the time he would put up a fight just because he can and they both agree they find it cute when Don says no when he just wants to be coaxed for his yes. They both know how Don thinks he's an expressionless man but they both beg to disagree on anyone else who would think so. All the subtle changes in emotion from the man become a little too pronounced when they look at him. When he finishes a task and gives raises his paper for his small victory. When he unexpectedly falls asleep doing his craft and his lashes and bags peek a little under his glasses. Everything he does is fascinating to the two that they just can't help but want to keep the man to themselves.

When he unexpectedly gave his easiest yes, the 2 make preparations immediately and think of a million places to bring him just to make their little red bird a little better. They even have 3 back up places in case the place they deemed perfect wasn't so. They're a little restless this time because they aren't doing this outing for themselves. They're doing it for him.

They invited him at 12 and here they are 3 hours later at Don's dorm in Intra fetching him and his schoolwork. No way in hell would he be found without at least a paper of his work without him and they know he wouldn't allow to be dragged anywhere without at least being allowed to do some so they got used to memorizing his schedule so that they always know what to bring along with him. They also know Don's patterns by now especially since they know he's mapped his schedule by weeks so out of the 3 of them he's the easiest to adjust to.

They try their best not to reveal anything in the car but they both got him annoyed a bit because they were a little too excited. They forgot he sometimes hates it when he doesn't know what's happening.

Their heart melts when they hear Don say Sorry. Neo tells him that it's nothing to bother himself about and somehow indicates for the other man to do what he planned on doing while on the way. They usually leave him to himself to do his work. Once in a while, one of the 2 of them would sit next to him to anticipate his naps and let themselves be pillows for the usually sleep deprived man. But they know today is not one of those days. So they allow themselves to just be background music to him and talk to each other. They talk about random stuff so as not to catch too much of Don's attention.

When they were on the freeway (expressway), they found their 4 eyed companion snoozing. They finally allowed themselves to talk about him.

"Finally. I was getting worried he wasn't falling asleep." Salle said as he peeked at his Mappy from the rearview mirror.

"Well there are more than just test problems that he was thinking about. He falls asleep more easily when he's distracted. It's bad enough it's 4th term. Add more this university stuff and he's gone. I mean we don't even know what he thinks of it yet." Neo was facing backwards looking really worried. "I remember last time he was going on and on about Malayan. Now that it did change, it's a totally different name than what he was expecting."

"The rumors about Mapua University didn't even float too long before it became true. I mean Malayan College has been daunting them since 05. I mean they could've at least given anyone a heads up a few years earlier. They were really thinking it'll be Malayan." Salle saying a bit pissed off.

"Well, whatever it is floating his mind isn't gonna make itself known until later. I hope he feels better after today. I'm sorry I couldn't think of a better place to go." Neo said sounding a bit remorseful looking at Salle.

"No. Don't be. He's gonna love it. You know it doesn't take much to make him happy. Doing this already makes him happy. It could have been a long time a go for him to even see the beach. Give yourself some slack, you know our summer vacations don't match but I know that he didn't take the time off for himself. I know he was still doing stuff like his org. Besides, he only enjoys stuff in small bursts." Salle said smiling.

"You're right" Neo said finally smiling. Facing forward to watch the road. "I guess I'll just do my best. Do you think Don will like it there?" sounding worried again.

"Of course! You think Mappy's immune to the beach or something?" Salle looking sideways to look at him a bit outrageously. They both giggle. When Neo finally looks relaxed Salle looks forward on the road again. "He may look like that but he appreciates everything you prepare for him. You know that right?"

"Yeah I do." Neo giggles again. "Being with him has made me more observant than I've ever been. He's not vocal. But you know everything by his expression. Let's just go a little bit faster so we can bring him home earlier and he can review again. If you really wanna make him extra happy that is." Neo chuckling

"Yes sir!"

* * *

He felt as though he had just closed his eyes when he was being gently shaken awake. It took him a while to gather his surroundings, but by the look of it, it's almost sunset? And he's leaning against someone's shoulder? He looks above him and sees he was leaning against Neo who, at the same time, was waking him up

"You awake yet bird nest?" Neo said patiently

"Wha-What time is it? Where are we? How did I end up sleeping on you?" Don said a little too confused.

"Woah woah. Slow down Mappy." Salle said reaching over to tame his bird nest hair. "We're here in Batangas. It's almost sunset. You were sleeping peacefully so we decided not to wake you anymore. I made Neo sit next to you because you didn't look too comfortable at the back by yourself. He sat next to you when we went to a gas station. We got you water and coffee when we were there, but we decided it would be better if you sleep it off." Salle was slowly massaging his head as well. "Let's go out and enjoy the view now that we're here." Salle removed his hand from his hair and offered his hand to Don,

He accepts the hand reaching out to him and exits the vehicle. Without really thinking about it he was also pulling the other man along. Together, the 3 of them were looking at the sunset view from Batangas Bay from a parking lot near the beach. The view was breathtaking. The salty air, the sounds of the waves and the noise of the larks were overwhelming his senses. He didn't realize he was holding the hands of 2 guys who were more captivated by him. He was absorbing the beauty of the scene in front of him that he didn't realize the 2 sets of eyes that were glued on him.

"This is amazing you guys." He felt the makings of tears. but he felt both of his hands being squeezed. He looked down and only realized then that he was holding both of them. He squeezed back. "Thank you so much for bringing me here." Oh no. The dam is about to break. "I-"

"You don't need to say anything Mappy. Enjoy it." Salle said patting his back, gesturing for him to look at the sunset again and savor it while it lasts. Don does so and it's left Salle to look at him and find the kind of wrinkles that he wants to see on Don's eyes. The ones that indicate that he is estatic with what he's seeing. He only noticed after Neo's contented sigh that he realized the other man was doing what he was doing as well. He catches the other man's eye and smiles for him. They shared a moment for a bit then they both leaned at the man between them to look at the scenery before them.

Don wants to think about the rumors. He wants to think about what will happen now that everyone will look at his school differently now. He wants to get mad at the admin for letting them think the institution will be a different type altogether, for even letting them know sooner. He wants his classmates to not be hysterical about the topic. There is a lot that he can allow himself to feel. But right now, standing between these 2 guys. He feels like he doesn't need to worry about a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little out of hand. I'm sorry if it doesn't make too much sense. it became a little too different from how I first imagined it. It wasn't even supposed to be angst. but it kinda became a bit? sorry ＴｗＴ I even cut the going to the gas station thingy couz I dunno how to write it. Sorry orz I would really appreciate an honest opinion. Thank you :)
> 
> I specified 5th week kasi it's happening irl anyways so why not right? Sorry I love Mappy. I mean how can anyone not? c'mon. I'll fight anyone. #MappyProtectionSquad #TsunDon *What am I even saying?*
> 
> Oh Mapua jargon: OT: Old Testament. Old existing quizzes that Mapuans usually use as exercise. I can't explain enough how important these are.


End file.
